Drive Me Crazy
Drive Me Crazy is a song by American singer-songwriter Frosty. It was released on September 15, 2024 as the second single from the soundtrack Love Spent. Background and release Frosty played a cameo role in the film Love Spent. He also ended up recording two songs for the soundtrack: Drive Me Crazy and Are You Ready?. Republic Records signed a contract to release Drive Me Crazy as a single from the soundtrack. Frosty teased the song's release on September 10, 2024. The song was released on September 15, 2024 to contemporary hit radio and for digital download. Composition Drive Me Crazy is a pop ballad which contains live instruments such as live drums and an oboe. The song describes the feeling of infatuation after seeing someone in a club. Critical reception The song received critical acclaim. Many critics complemented Frosty's vocals in the song. The song's production was also praised. Critics noted that the song was a highlight in Frosty's discography, since it was his first ballad. The main thing critics praised was Frosty's vocals. Many said that the vocals were shocking and that they had never heard Frosty sing that well before. Commercial performance Commercially, Drive Me Crazy was an success. Domestically, The song debuted at #28 on the Billboard Hot 100 on the chart dated September 21, 2024. The song entered the top 10 five weeks later on the chart dated October 19. It eventually went on to peak at #1 on the chart dated November 30, 2024. It stayed at the summit for 4 consecutive weeks, becoming Frosty's third number one in the US. However, it became Frosty's first song to not chart at all on the Billboard Dance Club chart. Internationally, the song was mostly a success. In Australia, Drive Me Crazy peaked at #1, becoming Frosty's second number one in the country. The song also peaked at #2 in Canada, Ireland, and the United Kingdom. It peaked within the top 10 in Japan, New Zealand, South Korea, and the Philippines. It became Frosty's first chart entry in the Philippines, while becoming his second chart entry in Japan and his first top 10 hit both there and in South Korea. Furthermore, the song peaked at #13 in Singapore, thus causing it to become his song with the most chart entries in Asia at the time. Drive Me Crazy peaked within the top 20 in France, Mexico, New Zealand, and Singapore. Music video The music video for the song was released on September 23, a day after the release of the movie. It features the scene of Frosty singing in the club immersed with never before seen clips of Frosty singing in the club. The video went on to gain 8.3 million views within its first day of release. Live performances Frosty performed the song at the LuV Tour in 2025. During the performance, he sang the song while laying down on the stage. He held fans hands during the song. For the performance, he wore a black leather jacket along with tennis chain necklaces, a silver crucifix and silver bracelets, along with a black t-shirt, black tight sweats, and white Nike shoes. Track listing # Drive Me Crazy Charts Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Soundtrack songs Category:LuV era Category:US number 1 hits Category:UK top 10 hits Category:Canada top 10 hits Category:LuV Tour